Hiyoko Saionji/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Hiyoko Saionji.png|Hiyoko's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Hiyoko's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Pre-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saionji's official design.png|Hiyoko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Pre-Growth Spurt) Post-Growth Spurt Hiyoko Saonji's official design.png|Hiyoko's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. (Post-Growth Spurt) Saionji's puberty design.png|Hiyoko's post-puberty design. Beta Designs Saionji beta.jpg|Hiyoko's beta design. Early Saionji.png|Hiyoko's early design. Anime Screenshots ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko DR3 Opening.jpg|Hiyoko, Mahiru and Ibuki in the opening. Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Ibuki in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Sonia praising Chisa.png|Hiyoko looking unamused as Sonia Nevermind praises Chisa Yukizome. Hiyoko's introdcution.jpg|Hiyoko disgusted by Mikan Tsumiki's embarrassing tripping pose. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Hiyoko and the others were looking at Sonia and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Hiyoko and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Hiyoko gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Saionji tired.jpg|Hiyoko didn't want to clean the class. Episode 02 Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Hiyoko's laughing, happy to see that her plan working smoothly. Hanamura's effect.jpg|Hiyoko happy to see Teruteru Hanamura under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Nanami's story.jpg|Hiyoko listened to Chiaki Nanami's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 05 Hiyoko Saiyonji Older.jpg|Hiyoko hits her growth spurt. Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Hiyoko reunited with Chisa. Episode 06 New classroom.jpg|Hiyoko stating that she hates Nagito. Episode 07 Saionji celebrating Komaeda's death.jpg|Hiyoko celebrating the anniversary of Nagito's "death." Episode 10 Hiyoko crying.PNG|Hiyoko begging not to watch Chiaki Nanami suffering in her execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Hiyoko and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Saionji.JPG|Hiyoko claim that she will spread "joy" to the world through her dancing. Knowing their plan.JPG|Hiyoko said that Chisa doesn't need to repeat their plan. Ending DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. Festival.png|Festival. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|Playing in the park. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Hiyoko Ibuki Ultimate Despair.png|Hiyoko and Ibuki Mioda as members of Ultimate Despair. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope How_Saionji_says_thank_you.png|Hiyoko blushes and thanks Mikan after she is saved by her. Class 77-B.jpg|Hiyoko and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Hiyoko and her classmates invited Ryota to join them. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Hiyoko pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Game Events ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Saionji.jpg|Hiyoko introducing herself. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 50 (2).jpg|Hiyoko at Byakuya Togami's party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Bath event.jpg|A hidden scene where Hajime Hinata secretly peeks on Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko bathing together. Event 72.png|The Real Life portrait pre-despair, revealed in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Event 65 (1).png|Hiyoko running out of the beach house, being watched by Kazuichi Soda. 296551.jpg|Hiyoko tricked by the Culprit of the second case. Chapter 3 B0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki Mioda's improvised band. Sionji finds Tsumiki preparing a murder scene.jpg|Hiyoko witnessing Ibuki's murder. Sionji about to be killed.jpg|Hiyoko about to be killed. Ibukihiyokodeath.png|Ibuki's corpse with Hiyoko's revealed. Saionji corpse.jpg|Hiyoko's corpse. Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Saionji Newspaper.jpg|Hiyoko in a newspaper showing her actual state. Special Saionji report card.png|Hiyoko's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do6_1280.png|Hiyoko's underwear. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Hiyoko in manga.jpg|Hiyoko invinting Hajime to crush ants together. Hiyoko being grossed out by Teruteru.png|Hiyoko being grossed out by Teruteru Hanamura. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Hiyoko shocked at Usami's death. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Hiyoko as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Hiyokostage.jpg|Hiyoko's (Ayumi Mizukoshi) Full Outfit in the play. Stagehiyoko.jpg|Displeased Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Stagegroup2.jpg|Hiyoko with Mahiru, Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki. Mikanhiyoko.jpg|Hiyoko and Mikan. Mikanhiyoko2.jpg|Hiyoko annoyed with Mikan. Mahiruhiyoko2.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Mahiruhiyoko3.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Mahiruhiyoko4.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Mahiruhiyoko5.jpg|Hiyoko and Mahiru. Official Art ''Danganronpa 2'' hiyoko.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2'' artbook front cover. ''Danganronpa 3'' Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3's Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Hiyoko Saionji on the official site.png|Hiyoko on the official ''Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Saionji.png|Hiyoko on the official English site. HiyokoDangan3.png|Hiyoko's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries